legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 Finale/Transcript
(Amanda and Daniel are seen walking with Erin who's seen eating chocolate) Daniel: Hm, so far I think this visit's really calmed our spirits. Erin: I can tell. I think it's helped Adriana as well. Amanda: Oh definitely. Daniel: Thanks for letting us come over! Erin: No prob! You're all welcome any- (A knock is heard at the door) Erin: Oh! I got it! (Erin goes and answers the door to find Bwynraya and the Targhuls) Erin: Oh! Sup Bwyn? (Erin takes a bite of her chocolate) Bwynraya:...... Erin: Check it out, four years going and I've still got the body! Bwynraya:..... Erin: Uhh, something up? Bwynraya: Erin. I need to inspect your home. Erin: Huh? Why? Bwynraya: Ooooh I don't know. *Looks at her chocolate bar* Just a feeling. Erin: Uhhh.... Daniel: ?? Erin: Well uhh, come in I guess? (Bwynraya nods and enters with the Targhuls) Erin: *Whispers* Raynell what's up? Raynell: *Whisper* She said she's gonna check and see if we're eating right. Erin: ! *Whisper* What!? Raynell: *Whisper* Yeah. Erin: *Whisper* Oh crap.... (Amanda and Daniel walk up next to Bwynraya) Daniel: Oh hey, you're Bwynraya aren't you? Bwynraya: Yes. Who are you. Daniel: I'm Daniel. Daniel Hendricks. Bwynraya: Oh. You must be Blake's son then. Daniel: Yeah that's right. Erin: *Whisper* Zulu quick! Go invisible and get as much chocolate as you can and hide it! Zulu: *Whisper* That was my plan! (Zulu turns invisible and runs off to the kitchen) Bwynraya: And who's this young lady? Amanda: Amanda Nierens! Bwynraya: Hm, you seem physically active. Amanda: Yes ma'am! I train my body everyday! Working toward surpassing my limits and becoming the strongest! Bwynraya: *Smiles* My that's quite a goal. Daniel: And believe me when I say she's on her way to that goal. Amanda: Yep! Bwynraya: Well tell me, do you eat healthy? Amanda: Ehh, most of the time. Bwynraya: You don't eat junk everyday do you? Amanda: I have a candy bar every now and then but not EVERY day. Bwynraya: THAT I am happy to hear. Cait: Hey mom are these new members to the Defenders? Bwynraya: I- Daniel: Oh no, we're a totally different team. Amanda: We're just visiting. Bwynraya: What's the team for? Daniel: We- Amanda: Daniel and Adam are being hunted by Salem. Bwynraya: Huh? Hunted by Salem??? (As Bwynraya talks, Zulu is seen carrying some bags to another room) Erin: *Thinking* Come on ZUlu... You can do this.... (Zulu keeps walking) Zulu: *Thinking* I got this, I got this. (A small patch of slime from Slimer is seen on the ground before Zulu steps on it and slips) Zulu: AHH!!! Erin: !!!! (Zulu lands on his back and becomes visible) Bwynraya: ??? Daniel:....I'll tell you about it later Bwyn. (Zulu gets up and looks around at the spilled bags) Zulu: Shit... (Bwynraya walks over and sees the bags. She then puts her hands on her hips and shakes her head) Bwynraya: Well well... Erin: *Runs over* BWYNRAYA WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN! Bwynraya: *Looks at Erin* I'm listening. Erin: Y-You see uh.. T-This chocolate isn't ours! Its uh... F-For uh... The Infants! Bwynraya: Really? Erin: Y-Yeah! I swear we've been following your life style! Look! *Shows her abs* See? Hell I think I might have a 6 pack or at least almost one! Bwynraya:..... Zulu: We swear, there's no sweets being consumed as we speak, I promise! (Spot then walks out of his room eating cookies) Spot: Hey Ray-Ray! You want a chocolate chip-.......... (Everyone looks at Spot) Spot: Did uh... Something happen? Erin: Um... Th-That's Ruby's doing! Not ours! Bwynraya:... Spot: Wait what's- (The heroes then notice Mitchell at a door wanting to get in) Cait: Mitchell? what are you doing? Mitchell: I smell something good in here! Cait: Something good? Bwynraya: Hold on. (Bwynraya goes to the door and picks up Mitchell) Mitchell: Who's room is this? Everyone:.... Bwynraya: Erin. Who's room is this? Erin:....M-Mine? (Bwynraya opens the door and goes inside) Bwynraya: *Voice* Erin. Come here please. Erin:..... (Erin enters the room where she finds a few boxes of chocolate next to her dresser) Bwynraya: What. Is that? Erin:..... Bwynraya: Erin? Erin: C-Chocolate? Bwynraya: And.... Why do you have this much chocolate. In your room? ERin:..... Would it help if I said some of it was Jack's? Bwynraya: No. Erin: Didn't think so... Bwynraya: Erin, how do you expect to keep your figure if you keep this up? Erin: Hey, I still work out from time to time! Bwynraya: And how much chocolate do you eat during the times you AREN"T working out? Erin: Hey I showed you my abs! Look at this! I told its become a six pack! At least I think it is. Or my 4 pack is more noticeable. Bwynraya: It's more noticeable. Erin: Oh. Bwynraya: But answer the question, how much do you eat? Erin: U-Umm.... Bwynraya: Erin.... Erin:.....M-Me and Rosie usually go through two boxes in a day... (Bwynraya says nothing. She instead walks out of the room) Bwynraya: Ryan. Could you and the others go get Alex and the others for me. They should be in the mansion or by the beach. Ryan: You got it mom! (The 4 leave) Daniel: Huh? Amanda: What's going on? Zulu: Bad... Bad things.... (The two look with confused expressions. The scene then cuts to the Defenders outside with Bwynraya and her Targhuls standing in front of them) Bwynraya:..... Alex: Ummm..... Miles: Something up? Bwynraya: Defenders. You know part of the reason I finally retired? Charlie: Why? Bwynraya: Cause I believe you all could handle all threats and trusted you all to handle it. But... I'm VERY disappointed today. Ruby: Huh?? Alex: What do you mean? Jordan: We've handled pretty much everything! Except for Salem of course... Bwynraya: Well, your habits say otherwise. Alex: Oh boy... Spot: *Eating cookieS* What does she mean? (Bwynraya takes the bag) Spot: W-Wha- HEY! Bwynraya: THIS is what I'm talking about. Spot: M-My cookies?? Bwynraya: Yes. Spot: What's wrong with that? Bwynraya: They are sugery fattening foods that turn people into lazy slobs. Spot: I'm not lazy or a slob! Auntie Weiss would get mad if I made a mess! Weiss: He's not wrong. Shade: Besides, it's not like Targhuls are affected by that stuff. Ghira: Yeah. Bwynraya:.... *Hands the cookies back* Spot: *Happily takes the bag* Bwynraya: The Targhuls might not be affected by this. But.. *Looks back at the rest of the Defenders* Alex:..... Bwynraya: HUMANS are a different story. Erin:.....Oh man.... Mitchell: Mommy can I play with the Targhul with the cat ears? Ghira: Hm? Cait: Not right now Mitchell. Mitchell: But kitty! Ghira:..... Bwynraya: Anyway, yet again, there's gonna be some changes around here. Defenders: *Groans* Kyle: Seriously?? Jessica: Can we not do this again? Emily: I'd rather not. Bwynraya: And I'd rather not come here and find this place like its Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. Erin: Hey! Rose: Rude! Grey: She's not wrong. Daniel: I am so confused. Amanda: Same here. ???: Its something that happened a few years back. (Daniel and Amanda look to see a cat, a dog and a spider blow them) Murphy: Bwynraya forced them into a work out cause of the amount of junk and bad habits they had. Daniel: Really? Murphy: Yeah. Amanda: Whoa! (Amanda crouches down) Amanda: Are you a talking cat?? Murphy: That I am. Its a long story. Daniel: Whoa hey dad mentioned he met a talking cat while he was here. Murphy: Yep. And a few months after he became a full god he gave me and my companions here a gift. A MUCH longer life span. Amanda: Whoa really?! Murphy: Yep. We'll now live as long as the average human. Daniel: Did dad give those two the power to talk also? Murphy: You ask them. Amanda: Did he? Rocky: You bet! Fang: Yep! Daniel: Whoa! Cool! Fang: Sure is! Amanda:...... Daniel: Amanda? Amanda: Hmm, h-he's a pretty big spider... Fang: Oh no... Don't tell me you're scared of me to.... Amanda: H-Huh? Fang: I'm not a bad spider.... I don't bite people, I swear. Rocky: Oh yeah! Fang is real nice! He wouldn't hurt anyone! I should know, I'm a dog! Daniel: Wait a minute... Amanda: Hm? Daniel: You're afraid of spiders aren't you Amanda? Amanda: W-What?? No! I'm not afraid of anything! Daniel: Really...? Amanda: H-He's just big is all. Daniel: Mmhm. Amanda: I'm serious! Fang: Well, trust me. I won't hurt anyone, I promise. Amanda: O-Okay. Fang: *Nod* Bwynraya: Daniel, Amanda, pay attention! Amanda: Oops! *Stands up* Sorry ma'am! Bwynraya: And don't think you're getting out of this either! If you're fighting who you say you're fighting, you need to be prepared! Daniel: Aw man... Amanda: Doesn't bother me! I could use the workout. Bwynraya: Now why can't you all be more like Amanda? I can tell already she's gonna be my star student. Amanda: That I am! Oliver: Hmph. Alex; Please tell me it's not the same course as last time? Bwynraya: Oh its not. (The Defenders sigh with relief) Bwynraya: I made some improvements to it. Defenders: !!! Erin: Oh no... Bwynraya: Now then, come on! Defenders: *Groans* Amanda: Woo hoo! This is gonna be fun! (The scene then cuts to later on as they arrive at the course) Daniel:....What the hell? Alex: Oh no..... Erin: Its even worse then before.... Jack: I'm getting WW2 style flash backs..... (The course is seen as almost the same, however, there's pitfalls, swinging logs, and training robots. As well as a few other traps) Alex:..... Bwynraya: Impressive right? Amanda: Oh now this is training! Jessica: We are going to die... Bwynraya: Alright! Same as before! You are each gonna take turns running through the course one at a time! Once one person reaches halfway, the next person will go up and vice versa! Understand? Alex: Yes ma'am. Miles: We got it. Bwynraya: Good. Amanda? Amanda: Hm? Bwynraya: How about you go first and show them what it's all about? Amanda: Oooo okay! Oliver: Show-off. Amanda: Heh. (Amanda walks up to the starting line) Amanda: I'm ready! Bwynraya: Alright. I'll tell you when to start. Amanda: *Stretching* Whenever you're ready ma'am! Bwynraya: Aaaand.....Go! (Amanda runs into the course) Amanda: Alright, this shouldn't be too difficult! I just gotta get on through here and- OW!!! (Amanda is then shot at by turrets firing small pellets at her) Amanda: OW OW!! What the?! (Amanda then sees a trench she has to crawl through covered in wet mud) Amanda: Ah man! (Amanda gets crawling) Bwynraya: CRAWL! GET YOUR FACE IN THAT MUD! Amanda: I'm moving, I'm moving! (Amanda makes it though the trench, stands up, goes forward but suddenly falls in a pit hole) Amanda: AHH!!! Daniel: !!! (Amanda lands at the bottom of the hole) Amanda: *Groans* Bwynraya: Climb out of that hole Amanda! Move it, move it, move it! (Near by Bwynraya's kids are watching this) Cait: Wow and I thought mom was strict with us. Chance: Yeah, this is insane. Jay: Still, it seems to be working. Mitchell: Mommy why is Grandma yelling a lot? Cait: She's working on something is all sweetie. Nothing to worry about. Mitchell: O-Okay. (Amanda is then seen emerging from the hole covered in mud) Amanda: Ewwww.... Bwynraya: Move it Amanda! You're gonna deal with a lot worse then mud! Amanda: R-Right! I can't give up now! (Amanda starts to run ahead limping a bit) Amanda: Ah but those pellets really stung... (Amanda makes it to a wall and starts to climb it) Amanda: I got this. I'm gonna break my limit and I'll- (More turrets then start firing) Amanda: OWOWOWOW!!! Why?!? Bwynraya: Get climbing! Amanda: R-Right! (Amanda starts climbing) Amanda: Oh man, this is harder than I thought it was gonna be. But if it's gonna help me break my limits, I gotta keep going! (Amanda soo makes it to the other side and jumps down) Amanda: I just hope it doesn't get too over the top. (Amanda starts walking forward, but she soon starts to get stuck in the mud) Amanda: Grnn, is this mud getting deeper or is that just me? (Amanda soon finds it becoming more difficult to walk) Amanda: Awww come on! Bwynraya: Keep moving! Amanda: I'm trying! (Amands tugs at her legs) Amanda; *Thinking* Crap now what? (Amanda then gets an idea) Amanda: Hold on! (Amanda's feet are seen charging with energy in the mud before she uses the energy to jump from the mud and onto solid ground) Amanda: Woo! Got it! Daniel: Whoa! Bwynraya: Hmm, clever. Amanda: Alright, now this should be a snap- (Amanda is then punched in the gut by a training robot) Amanda: GNN!! Daniel: Oh no! (Amanda looks at the two robots in front of her) Amanda: Gnn, alright then. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! (Amanda prepares to fight) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales